Hayden Jones
Hayden Jones é um aluno da Academia Blackwell. Max Caulfield não parece ter uma opinião negativa sobre ele mesmo ele sendo membro do Clube Vortex. Hayden reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Assim como Dana Ward, ele parece ser um dos membros mais aceitáveis do Clube Vortex - extremamente popular, mas gentil com todos que conversa. Embora ele goste de ficar chapado e aparente não ter muito interesse acadêmico pelas aulas, Hayden parece ser um cara legal. Ele adora festas e provavelmente está na Blackwell para cursar especialmente fotografia, como a Max. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Hayden é um dos alunos de Mark Jefferson. Na aula, ele aparenta estar com sono e bastante relaxado. Max pode ver Hayden colocando pôsteres em um quadro no corredor logo no começo do jogo. Mais tarde, no pátio do campus principal, Hayden está relaxando na grama com duas garotas do Clube Vortex. Se Max falar com ele, ele a chamará de "mestre da selfie retrô", se referindo a quando ela tirou uma selfie com sua câmera analógica na aula. Ele convida Max para sair uma noite com o Clube Vortex, e revela que Rachel Amber costumava sair com eles. Ele diz que Rachel era divertida, atraente, inteligente e que desapareceu sem deixar rastros. Embora Rachel saísse com o clube, Hayden diz que ela era legal demais para eles e que era "seu próprio clube". Hayden defende Victoria Chase e Nathan Prescott se Max mencioná-los, e diz que eles são engraçados quando estão bêbados ou chapados. Ele comenta que Nathan é como o boneco vodu de todos, sugerindo que as pessoas o julgam sem saber como ele é de verdade. Ele também comenta que Victoria respeitava Rachel, apesar de nunca demonstrar isso. Esta afirmação é contraditória se considerarmos que Victoria possui um cartaz de Rachel riscado em seu quatro. Quando Max decide ir embora, ele diz que gostaria de passar uma noite com Max e Dana em uma festa, mas finaliza dizendo que precisa ficar sozinho para estudar para uma prova, e provavelmente para continuar usando drogas. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Hayden é visto tirando fotos de Dana na sala de Jefferson. Dana pede para ele deixá-la bonita, e Hayden comenta que ela está fora de controle. Ele está claramente focado na sessão de fotos, pois se recusa a falar com Max. Quando Kate Marsh tenta pular do telhado do dormitório, Hayden é uma das pessoas que filmam ela. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Hayden deixará um comentário na página de Max dependendo da escolha dela no final do episódio anterior. Kate morreu= Kate morreu Após a morte de Kate, Hayden deixará apenas uma palavra na página de Max. Ele escreverá "Ai". |-|Salvou a Kate= Salvou a Kate Após Kate ser convencida a descer e for levada para o hospital, Hayden deixará apenas uma palavra na página de Max. Ele escreverá "Épico". |-|Culpou o Jefferson= Culpou o Jefferson Se o Sr. Jefferson for suspenso da competição Heróis do Cotidiano por seu possível envolvimento na tentativa de suicídio da Kate, uma página na internet será criada por seus alunos em apoio a ele. Hayden escreverá na página, "Mais alguém notou umas m***as estranhas acontecendo na Blackwell essa semana? No final deste episódio, ele faz uma breve aparição na realidade alternativa, em meio a roda do Clube Vortex que Max se encontra. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Hayden aparece durante a Festa do Fim do Mundo. Ele está completamente drogado, relaxando em um sofá com outras garotas do Clube Vortex. Ele convida Max para ficar chapada com eles, e fala para ela relaxar e pegar leve com ele. Ele não possui informações sobre o paradeiro de Nathan. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Ele aparece na cena do restaurante no pesadelo da Max perto da jukebox, com a mão esquerda aberta e levemente estendida. Realidade Alternativa Quando Max acorda na realidade alternativa, ele está sentado na grama junto dos outros membros do Clube Vortex ao redor dela. Relacionamentos Amigos *Nathan Prescott - Hayden é uma das poucas pessoas na Blackwell que defende Nathan e não se importa com o que os outros falam sobre ele. Ele pensa que todos julgam Nathan sem conhecê-lo de verdade e tentam culpá-lo por sua família ser rica. Ele descreve Nathan como um cara sem problemas e legal de sair junto, especialmente quando está chapado. *Victoria Chase - Hayden menciona que Victoria é "maluca", mas irá defendê-la se Max chamá-la de invejosa. Ele diz que Victoria é divertida nas festas e que é engraçada quando está chapada. *Rachel Amber - Eles costumavam sair bastante antes do desaparecimento dela. Hayden descreve ela como divertida, inteligente e atraente. Hayden diz que ela não era membro do Clube Vortex, mas era "como seu próprio clube" e era legal demais para ele os outros membros do clube. *Dana Ward - Hayden diz à Max no Episódio 1 que queria fazer a Dana ir à uma festa com o Clube Vortex por uma noite. No Episódio 2, ele tira fotos dela na sala de aula, dizendo que ela está "fora de controle" e instruindo ela a virar para a esquerda e depois para a direita. No Episódio 4, Hayden fica feliz por finalmente ter Dana ter comparecido à uma festa do Clube Vortex. *Max Caulfield - Hayden é amigável com Max e é bastante interessado em sair com ela. Ele fica feliz em encontrá-la na festa do Clube Vortex e a convida para passar um pouco de tempo com ele e suas amigas, oferecendo também uma "bola" de seu bong. Frases Marcantes Curiosidades *Seu quarto no Dormitório Masculino é o 108. *Na placa do quarto dele está escrito, "tá tudo bem na floresta", com uma folha de maconha desenhada abaixo. Galeria Hayden2.png|Hayden olhando para um pôster em "Chrysalis" Hayden3.png|Hayden tirando fotos da Dana em "Out of Time" Hayden4.png|Hayden na aula de Jefferson em "Out of Time" Hayden5.png|Hayden congelado no tempo em "Out of Time" Hayden6.jpg|Hayden na Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Dark Room" Hayden7.png|Hayden no pesadelo da Max em "Polarized" Referências de:Hayden Jones en:Hayden Jones es:Hayden Jones pl:Hayden Jones ru:Хейден Джонс Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Membros do Clube Vortex Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange